The End
by Lovely Belle
Summary: Penny decided to break it off with Captain Hammer, but her inner monologue keeps going haywire.


Hey guys! This has been sitting in my computer for AGES! It's not as good as what I normally do, (at least I don't think so.)

It was some character work for a class I took last year, for a scene my partner and I decided to play as Captain Hammer and Penny. It was awesome :)

So all the spoken lines are the lines from the scene.

Hope you like it!

XOXO

Belle

* * *

Penny entered the laundromat confused out of her mind. Captain Hammer seemed sweet enough, and she wasn't gonna lie, the publicity for caring hands that came from dating the biggest hero in the city was amazing.

But through the past few weeks of their relationship, she had been focused on what Billy would think, feel, or say about what she was doing. Last night, while waiting for sleep, Penny realized that the reason Billy's opinion mattered so much was because she was in love with him, and not, what was that term? A corporate tool?

For the record, Captain Hammer's idea of foreplay was to show her Dr. Horrible's video blog. She didn't know why, maybe to show her how amazing he was? It did the exact opposite.

Anyways back to today.

Penny was torn between the excitement of seeing Billy, and telling him everything, and the sadness of having to break up with Hammer.

She hummed as she dumped her colored laundry into the washing machine and fed the greedy bastard his inordinate amount of quarters.

There was a slight cough behind her, and she turned sharply, to find Captain Hammer standing there 'heroically.'

"Well?" She finally broke the silence. All of a sudden her greatest wish was for Billy to come in and witness this.

It would make him so happy.

The magnitude of that want reached up and turned her head towards the door.

"Well, I'm here." Hammer stated. Penny wondered what she had ever seen in him. So he's here. Big Whoop. What did he want? Did he want her to strip and give herself up in the middle of the laundry mat?

Oh wait... That was exactly what he wanted.

"So I see." She replied, still distracted by wanting Billy to come in through that door.

The humming of her washing machine made his reply "Yes" almost inaudible. She sighed, it was now or never.

"Well..." She even sounded unsure and depressed. How often did people get to do this? She was pretty sure she was leaving the hero for the villain, but she wasn't entirely sure. However she knew she was leaving Hammer for Billy, and She was okay with that.

"Is that all you can say?" Because she wasn't a screaming fangirl? '_I guess it's better then 'you're speechless in my presence._' Penny thought, but still. '_Maybe I can sway the conversation... It's worth a shot_.'

"What do you want me to say?" She asked hesitantly. This was the longest conversation, she noted, that they'd had that didn't involve sexual innuendo. Penny prepared herself for the worst as she stared out the glass door. She was frustrated at the fact that she couldn't stop.

'_Penny, **STOP STARING OUT THE DAMN DOOR!**_' She shouted in her head.

Then she remembered why she couldn't.

It was wednesday.

Billy's coming.

"Nothing." Wait a minute. Penny paused, confused. Why did he say that?

'_Oh right, what does he want me to say?_' She remembered. Well, that was tame... and unexpected.

"Nothing?" She was looking at the door again... '_Focus, Penny, Focus.' She needed her strength, because she was about to do what no women, and few men 'Except Dr. Horrible... He looks a lot like Billy... No, Stop Penny!_' Have done before...

She was going to tell Captain Hammer no.

"You don't trust me." She rolled her eyes. '_I slept with you, didn't I? That means trust in my book_.' She had given up trying not to focus on the door, now just blatantly staring it down. '_Is it wrong to want Billy... wait, maybe he IS Dr. Horrible... In here to protect me?'_ He did have a freeze ray.

"It's not that..." She started, feeling kind of warm and fuzzy thinking about Dr. Horrible coming in and saving her. '_He does look just like Billy..._'

"Then, what?" Had he always been this… what's the word...

Cheesy?

'_How are things with cheesy on the outside?_'

Penny could hear Billy in her head. It was weird to know that he was right, even in jealousy. She sighed, he really was amazing...

Anyways.

Penny realized that Captain Hammer had put the key in the door, so to speak, and all she needed to do was turn the proverbial knob, and open it. She just needed to tell him. '_Hey, I'm in love with my best friend, someone who may or may not be your arch nemesis._' All she had to do was open her mouth and say it.

"Never mind" Penny mentally hit her head against the washer multiple times. Why was she such a coward?

"Stop that!" '_Oh, he was controlling too, what a surprise._' Penny thought as she stared out the window... again. '_It's probably my inability to focus on his face_.' But the temptation of seeing her dorky best friend again was too great.

"What?" She asked, purposefully staying focused on the door.

"That!" Penny sighed dramatically and tore her eyes away from the wall to face- 'Cheesy on the outside.' Penny turned to look for him, before realizing that his voice was in her head, and he wasn't really there... there? Here? Here.

"I cant." Penny could tell that Captain Hammer was getting annoyed with her stubbornness, and if she was someone else, she would see why.

"Try." Captain Hammer demanded, sounding like a child. Penny took another deep breath, had he always been this hard to deal with? '_Ok Penny, just look at him, Captain hammer-Corperate tool_' Penny smiled at what her inner Billy said. She managed to lock eyes with him for a few seconds.

"Is this better?" She managed to get out, before whipping her head to see if the glint of yellow was a blonde head... but no, just a taxi. She heard Captain Hammer grunt. '_Caveman_.' Billy sang in her head and she giggled.

"This is hopeless." Penny could tell she was hurting him now. '_I'm sorry Hammer!_' She half-heartedly thought an apology. What was taking Billy so long to get here?

"What's wrong?" That threw Penny for a loop. Compassion, from him? '_I must have been wrong about him, I mean, nobody deserved to be called a tool, and he did save me, and get the building for caring hands_.'

'_Penny. He threw you in the garbage. He makes you call him Captain Hammer all the time_' The other voice was thick with implication. It was true, Penny had asked him what he wanted her to call him, and he had said, Captain Hammer.

And now was the perfect time to break it off.

'_Do it Penny!_' Billy's voice encouraged. '_How often does something like this come up twice in one conversation?_' Penny asked herself. _'Just say, Sorry Hammer, it's over_' He's a hero, he wouldn't hurt her. Not when his application for the heros' guild was coming up for reevaluation.

"I don't know." '_Stupid! Penny, Stupid!_' Why couldn't she just get it over with? Captain Hammer looked understandably confused.

"You, don't know?" He spoke slowly. Penny couldn't tell if he didn't get it, or if he was trying to get her to open up. Either way, she wasn't buying it.

"No." Penny sighed. Oh wait, there he was. Poor Billy, he had so much to carry. She wanted so desperately to go help him, but would that seem too eager?

"Tell me." Why did he have to care now? Why not back when she was stressing about how to get enough signatures? Like when Billy did...

"I can't." Penny protested, ruining her third chance at freedom. She was biting the bit, ready to run to Billy, who had dropped some clothes, and was trying to juggle a laundry basket ant their frozen yogurts while picking them up.

"Then go." She never thought she'd love Captain Hammer as much as she did then. She took that as a release from their ridiculous relationship. Penny barely got out her answer,

"I will." Before running to Billy, and tackling him in the biggest hug he'd ever gotten, leaving Captain Hammer standing alone with a greedy machine filled with dirty laundry.

* * *

So. let me know what you think!

XOXO

Belle


End file.
